<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me as you please by jzerone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725847">take me as you please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jzerone/pseuds/jzerone'>jzerone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jzerone/pseuds/jzerone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they were two very different people who shared little to no similarities. but one incident had changed it all for han jisung. it was the day he met hwang hyunjin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. opening festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm back with a new story !! + it's mostly fluff (?) maybe ? wow what a first. also, i'm so sorry for the lack of tags. i really suck at those and i'm honestly still learning so i'll be adding tags along the way !! dw</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>DISCLAIMER: i, in no way, ship skz and itzy together. i think they're just y'know siblings, the babies of jype so don't come at me for making my fave girls as characters again. it isn't like there'll be any het relationships here anyway haha. also, only both yeji and ryujin will be active characters in the story, just so you know.</strong></p><p>this story is inspired by tv show/real life events and i just had to project my feelings on to hyunsung haha sorry boys.</p><p> <br/>the title is taken from 'take me as you please' by the story so far bc i'm a pop punk enthusiast haha</p><p>a skz au brought to you by jzerone © 2020</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>lowercase intended</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>01</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>"STRIKE</em></strong> two for today," hwang yeji said, picking up the energy drink that rested beside seungmin and handing it to hyunjin, who, disgustingly, had sweat dripping from his forehead. she sighed, shaking her head. "you know there's this thing called wiping your sweat off so it doesn't land on innocent bystanders called seungmin and yeji."</p><p>hyunjin rolled his eyes, snapping open the can. "who gave this <em>this</em> time?" he asked, ignoring yeji's comment. the can was nearly empty when hyunjin looked back at his two friends.</p><p>seungmin then shrugged. "it didn't say on the note. all it had was for hyunjin with a heart on it."</p><p>hyunjin shrugged, shaking his head, though he had one person in mind already. "anyway, i still won the bet, yeji," he said, putting his hand out. "pay up."</p><p>"pay up my ass," the blonde said, scooting closer to seungmin who was already giving them a confused expression. "that's strike two and the day hasn't ended yet."</p><p>"it's literally practice hours!" hyunjin exclaimed. "the bet was three things before the day ends. and now that practice is finished, the day has ended. so you lost the bet."</p><p>"you're dumb sometimes aren't you?" yeji said, hiding behind seungmin just in case hyunjin decided to pinch her. "it's 6:45pm. there's about six more hours before the day actually ends."</p><p>"what did you two bet on this time?" seungmin asked, shoving yeji away from him, making her pout.</p><p>"your best friend over here made a bet saying if i received three things today, i'd pay her money good for two meals," hyunjin said, finally using the towel around his neck to wipe the sweat from his face. "and it was supposed to be until classes are finished today!"</p><p>yeji put out her index finger and wiggled it sideways. "no one said that, and you still agreed," she said.</p><p>it wasn't new for seungmin to see his two best friends bickering like the siblings that they were. and that isn't even the case. hyunjin and yeji weren't even related. sure, people doubted it, considering they shared the same last name, looked like each other, and had the common interest for dancing. but yeji was way more calm and collected, while hyunjin had to be reassured most of the time and was more annoying than her. at least, that's what seungmin thought.</p><p>it was another normal day for hyunjin. sophomore year had just started, and he finally became roommates with his best friend kim seungmin. and since they never allowed girls in the same dorm building as the boys, that left yeji out, which made the latter pissed every time they had a movie night without her. while seungmin and hyunjin got to talk to each other every night before the day ended, yeji had to endure being roommates with choi jisu. she wasn't that bad, yeji had said. she studied most of the time and was quiet, which contradicted yeji's talkative nature.</p><p>another thing that became normal to the three friends was the occasional gifts and food given to hyunjin by an admirer or two. <em>you can always just give the food to us,</em> seungmin had once said. but it wasn't the food hyunjin was concerned about. it was the people who gave them. one used to be choi soobin, a political science major hyunjin met during their freshman year. soobin had mostly stopped asking hyunjin out since sophomore year started. but that didn't mean no one would replace him.</p><p>this year, his name was na jaemin. he followed hyunjin everywhere and always wanted to give him food and gifts. he was too clingy and showy about his liking for hyunjin, too. <em>besides</em>, hyunjin thought. <em>i'm not even gay.</em></p><p>"pay <em>up</em> yeji," hyunjin groaned as the three of them walked out of the practice room. the blonde stuck her tongue out at him in return. "no can do, hwang," she said. "six more hours."</p><p>"there's no one else on campus!" hyunjin exclaimed. </p><p>"can you two just shut up?" seungmin interrupted. "you guys are giving me a headache. besides, whether or not one of you win the bet, i'm sure we're gonna get more food from—"</p><p>"hyunjin!" a voice called from in front of them. </p><p>"shit," hyunjin muttered.</p><p>"hmm, i think seungmin and i have to go ahead," yeji said, already smiling. "you enjoy your talk with your admirer while we work on a project."</p><p>"a project—?"</p><p>it was too late for seungmin to protest. yeji had already started dragging him away from hyunjin, smiling at jaemin as they passed him by.</p><p>•</p><p>"welcome back," seungmin said the moment hyunjin entered their dorm room.</p><p>hyunjin groaned, placing down a plastic bag of food on the shared table they had. "why am i being chased by a guy!" he exclaimed as seungmin examined the plastic bag. he then whistled. "does this mean yeji wins the bet?" seungmin asked, already smirking.</p><p>"ah fuck, you had to remind me," hyunjin said, getting up. "now i'll never hear the end of this."</p><p>"i mean, there's nothing wrong with having an admirer, you know," seungmin said, turning away as hyunjin started undressing himself.</p><p>"yeah, but it would have worked much better if it were a girl," hyunjin said as he made his way to the bathroom. "i need a way for him to stop appearing all the time, especially when i least expect it! i don't want people to think we have something going on."</p><p>seungmin silently laughed at himself and how funny this experience was for his best friend. "just leave him be. he'll probably eventually stop when you show you're not interested. besides, have you even told him you're into girls?"</p><p>"yes!" hyunjin's voice was muffled due to the running water from the shower, but seungmin didn't need to know the answer anyway. he knew hyunjin like the back of his hand.</p><p>meanwhile, hyunjin burned all his braincells thinking of a way for jaemin to stop liking him. telling him he wasn't gay didn't work, and telling him he liked girls didn't work either. and it was tiring him out, all that thinking. he already had dance and school to worry about. an admirer he didn't quite like should <em>not</em> be in his worry list.</p><p>"what if i make yeji pretend she's my girlfriend?" hyunjin finally said as he came out of the shower. seungmin was on his laptop, probably doing homework or reading a manhwa again.</p><p>"first of all," the brunette said without even looking at hyunjin. "that's gross. yeji will slap the shit out of you if you suggested that to her." seungmin then looked at hyunjin, who already looked defeated. "and two, come on, man. jaemin knows the three of us are friends. you have to do better than that."</p><p>"i'll ask a random girl then," hyunjin suggested.</p><p>"no."</p><p>"i'll ask you."</p><p>"ew."</p><p>"seungmin."</p><p>"hyunjin."</p><p>"random girl it is!" hyunjin exclaimed, rubbing the towel on his head in an attempt to dry his hair. "thanks for the <em>amazing</em> idea, <em>hyunjin</em>. and no thanks to you, seungie."</p><p>seungmin paused, rolling his eyes. "you're annoying. i'm trying to help you think of better ways."</p><p>"asking a random girl <em>is</em> a better way." the black haired boy plopped on his bed which was across from seungmin's. his bed was much messier than the latter's too. but it wasn't like it bothered him anyway.</p><p>"no it's not," seungmin said. "but whatever, do whatever you want. i'm going out for dinner with yeji."</p><p>"<em>minnieee</em>," hyunjin whined, turning to face the latter who was putting away his laptop in its bag. "but yeji's going to find out i lost and i'll have to pay for her meal tonight!"</p><p>"well, that's not my fault!" seungmin exclaimed, putting on a jacket. he then tilted his head as he stood by the door. "are you coming with me or are you going to starve yourself to sleep?"</p><p>hyunjin rolled his eyes, half thinking that maybe it was a bad idea to have seungmin as his roommate. he was like a nagging mom. but after all, he was his best friend, and seungmin was his personal alarm clock. so hyunjin finally got up and put on a decent shirt and jacket and followed seungmin out of the door.</p><p>•</p><p>yeji had a smug look on her face the moment hyunjin and seungmin got to the front of the boys' dormitory building. she was wearing her usual sweatpants and an oversized shirt with her hair up in a ponytail. and hyunjin swore he wanted to pull—</p><p>"pay up hwang hyunjin!" yeji said, extending her arm. "wait, no. today's the last night of the opening festival! you can just pay for the whatever food i like that's there. come on!"</p><p>"opening.... ah," hyunjin said.</p><p>the opening festival was an annual event the school hosted mostly for the freshmen and the seniors. it was a full week of nonstop activities and recruitments for each of the different clubs for the freshmen, and a getaway for the seniors who were graduating. hyunjin was none of those, so he wasn't really looking forward to the festival this year. even more so with him in shorts and a shirt that has to be washed soon.</p><p>as yeji skipped along a few meters in front of the two boys, seungmin laughed. "god, relax. besides, you like girls right? i'm sure there's going to be a lot of them tonight since the music club's bands are playing."</p><p>"the music club's bands?" hyunjin asked.</p><p>"yeah, i've seen the posters around school," seungmin said. "who knows, maybe you'll find a girl to help you with your little jaemin problem."</p><p>hyunjin shook his head. "no thanks, i'll be asking yeji instead."</p><p>"you'll get punched in the face."</p><p>"ask me what?" yeji asked, making both boys flinch. she stood in front of them, hands on her hips. "what're you going to ask me?"</p><p>"nothing."</p><p>"to be his pretend girlfriend so jaemin would stop trying to pursue him," seungmin said, making hyunjin immediately put a hand over his mouth.</p><p>there was a pause after that. yeji looked at hyunjin with an expression he couldn't read because god why are girls so complicated that way?</p><p>"look, it's just—"</p><p>yeji then burst out laughing. "dude!" she laughed again. "i can't do that. i already told my cheer team that you're my brother."</p><p>"you what!?" seungmin and hyunjin chorused.</p><p>yeji laughed again, this time clutching her stomach. hyunjin wasn't sure what was funny about the whole situation, but there was something about yeji's laugh that seemed to be teasing him. "we gotta keep out stories in line."</p><p>"you told people that without asking me?" hyunjin exclaimed. "you're unbelievable!"</p><p>"i did it so none of them would try to court me. i told them you're scary and mean, too," yeji smiled.</p><p>hyunjin rolled his eyes. "great, thanks for ruining my image."</p><p>"that's alright," yeji said, stepping in the middle of her two friends and linking her arms in theirs. "it isn't like jaemin's going to stop liking you anyway. now come on. stop stalling already. i'm hungry."</p><p>hyunjin wanted the night to end fast. while seungmin and yeji were taking pictures of each other and the whole event, hyunjin spent half of the time trying to look out for jaemin. he didn't really hate the guy. but every time jaemin saw them, he made sure to be by hyunjin's side until they actually had to go back to the dorm. he was like a leech hyunjin just couldn't get rid off.</p><p>a whole meal after, and a few more pitstops because of yeji's craving for various kinds of food, the three friends found themselves by the performance stage where the bands were going to play. it was already crowded, and most of the people were girls. hyunjin found this as an opportunity to look for someone he could ask to pretend to be his girlfriend just until jaemin stopped liking him.</p><p>"yeji," he nudged the blonde, who was supposedly busy taking another photo of seungmin by the stage with his camera.</p><p>"what do you want?" yeji said, nudging him back. "hold on, just another pic."</p><p>"that girl over there," hyunjin continued, pointing at another black haired girl at the other end of the performance area who was standing silently as her other friend kept talking. "do you know her?"</p><p>"choi jisu," seungmin answered instead, taking the camera from yeji. "she's a law major."</p><p>hyunjin squinted, looking at seungmin. "now, how do you know that."</p><p>seungmin rolled his eyes. "there's this thing called clubs. we're in one together."</p><p>"she actually has time for clubs!?" yeji exclaimed. "all she does in our room is study!"</p><p>"your room?" hyunjin asked. yeji then slapped his arm. "you're both not listening to me when i speak and it shows," she said. "she's the roommate i was talking about who doesn't speak to me so much and tells me i'm too noisy."</p><p>"do you think she'll agree to be my fake girlfriend?" hyunjin asked.</p><p>"uh no," yeji almost immediately said. "she barely even has time to talk to her roommate."</p><p>"it's just going to be for like five minutes!" hyunjin exclaimed.</p><p>and before the three friends could engage in another argument, the emcee stepped on the stage and started speaking into the microphone. "hi everyone, good evening!" she said in a cheerful voice. "welcome to the last night of the opening festival. tonight's first band is going to be... <em>Pacemaker!</em> please give them a round of applause!"</p><p>the crowd cheered as five students stepped on stage with each of their instruments in hand. one was a girl who headed over to the drumset and put her hands up in the air, making the crowd cheer louder.</p><p>"do you know them?" seungmin asked hyunjin, and he shook his head, saying "maybe they're popular."</p><p>"hi everyone, i'm chan," the vocalist said into the mic. "we're pacemaker and we hope you enjoy our set tonight."</p><p>a few more seconds of cheering and the band started playing. hyunjin remembered them doing well, and that the girls all seemed to scream for their lead guitarist who barely even looked up at the crowd and focused on his guitar, occasionally walking towards the drummer to make faces at her.</p><p>"hey, yeji!" hyunjin yelled over the music. "are you sure you can't ask jisu to help me just for a quick sec?"</p><p>yeji, being herself, ignored her best friend's words, or maybe she just didn't hear him. but she grabbed hyunjin and seungmin's hands and started dancing like a child, rendering her two best friends speechless at how embarrassing she was becoming. but it didn't matter to yeji. tonight, they were supposed to have fun, and she wanted hyunjin to forget his problems for a while and enjoy the music.</p><p>just like he did during their freshman year's opening festival, when his favorite band played his favorite songs, which conveniently, pacemaker was doing as well that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>i'm sorry jaemin for making you have a huge crush on hyunjin lmfao</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. instant celebrity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>02</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>"CAN</em></strong> they get out of the way for once or are we going to endure all this 'til the day we graduate?" ryujin asked, looking out of her side of the window.</p><p>"endure—"</p><p>"it was a rhetorical question, minho," ryujin interrupted before the red haired boy could even answer.</p><p>she sighed, brushing a hand through her short, black hair. "i guess it's safe to blame jisung for this."</p><p>"why me!?" the dark haired, chubby cheeked boy exclaimed from the passenger's seat. "i did <em>nothing</em> for them to be waiting at the lobby. besides, they're all there because of chan hyung."</p><p>it was supposed to be a normal monday morning. the festival was done, the show was done, and jisung was finally going to be able to go straight to bed every time classes were finished since rehearsals were done, too. but something else greeted him and his three other bandmates the moment they pulled up by the main lobby. at least fifteen girls were waiting for the four of them to get down from the car. of course, they wouldn't have known it was jisung's band if minho hadn't rolled down the window to greet a stray cat by the parking space they found. but it was too late now, and ryujin was getting annoying.</p><p>"because of <em>me?</em> you blew up on social media over the weekend, jisung." bang chan, more known as "chris" or "chan" was the main vocalist of their band. he was a senior, and had majored in music production because <em>it's the only thing he enjoyed doing the most.</em> he usually kept their band in top shape. that is, as long as jisung and ryujin would cooperate. the duo was chan and minho's daily dose of pain and stress.</p><p>"so?" jisung said, putting up his foot on the dashboard. "it isn't like i'm the <em>only</em> person in the band."</p><p>"whatever, okay," minho said, opening his door. "come on or we'll be late for class."</p><p>following minho down the hallway was easy, keeping up with him wasn't. so jisung had to make sure he held on to chan's backpack all while holding ryujin's wrist, too, to make sure none of them got lost in the growing crowd.</p><p>it was when they got to the music club room when they were left alone.</p><p>"god, they're crazy," minho said, shaking his head. "did you seriously not know how much attention you've been getting since the show last friday?" </p><p>jisung tossed his backpack on an empty chair, sitting on one of the amplifiers. "no, okay? do i look like i have any social media accounts to you?"</p><p>"he's got a point," ryujin said, heading over to the drumset. "but at least you know now, ji. besides, it's probably time to join <em>at least</em> instagram so you'd know what's happening."</p><p>"and be stressed out over the most useless things?" jisung said, shaking his head. "no thanks."</p><p>"this is why you don't have a girlfriend." there was a deadly pause, and jisung was staring daggers before ryujin added, "or boyfriend."</p><p>"anyway," chan spoke up, walking towards the space between jisung and ryujin, who were already making faces at each other. "auditions are going to take place this week. i've received about <em>twenty</em> applications since friday night—"</p><p>"god it was <em>hard</em> to separate the marriage proposals for jisung from the actual applications," minho rolled his eyes. "but don't worry, jisung," the red haired wiggled his eyebrows, "i made a separate folder for you."</p><p>"no thanks. use it for yourself instead."</p><p>"i'm right here, dimwit," chan glared at the younger boy. "anyway, so we'll have auditions in this room and interviews in the other. that's starting on wednesday, so don't be late. i've already told the other members."</p><p>"what's our quota?" ryujin asked.</p><p>"i think ten?" minho answered, putting down his bass guitar. "that's what i've been told. so we have more than enough applicants to choose from."</p><p>"great, then i can take long breaks from hanging out with you three," jisung said, sitting on the floor as he pulled out his unfinished homework.</p><p>ryujin hit the snare thrice, making jisung flinch and let out a string of curses at her. "what, so you can choose a potential lover from the separate pool of applicants minho compiled for you?" she said in a childish tone of voice.</p><p>"you know what, i'm going to kill you one day and i won't regret doing so," jisung said, still covering his left ear from the sudden attack.</p><p>"alright you two," chan sighed, putting an arm around minho's shoulders. "minho and i have to get to class. <em>don't</em> kill each other while we're gone. we don't have replacements for you yet."</p><p>with that, chan and minho made their way out of the room, leaving ryujin on her drums, hitting the snare as jisung yelled at her to stop because <em>he was trying to do homework.</em> and of course, the latter replied with something like <em>why didn't you do it last night!?</em></p><p>with all the bickering and the cramming, jisung then decided that it was, indeed, a normal monday morning.</p><p>•</p><p>"she said no," yeji casually said as she rummaged through her backpack, walking alongside her two best friends that same monday morning.</p><p>"who said no?" hyunjin asked.</p><p>she then rolled her eyes. it was a very familiar routine for them, to be rolling their eyes at each other. seungmin was sure that in no time, their eyes would get stuck behind their eyelids. whether or not it was possible, seungmin didn't know.</p><p>"jisu," she said. "i asked her about your little fake girlfriend problem."</p><p>hyunjin groaned, tilting his head so he was looking straight up at the clouds. "that's it. i'm never gonna get rid of jaemin."</p><p>seungmin sighed, putting a hand on hyunjin's shoulder, fixing the strap of his bag in the process. "i mean, the year has only started. there's a couple more months for him to give up."</p><p>hyunjin shook his head. it should have been the least of his problems, but for some reason it was really putting him off, the unnecessary and unwanted attention. it almost felt suffocating. "right," he said as the three of them made it into the main building. "i have statistics at the third floor. who knows what mr. moon would say if i were late."</p><p>seungmin gave him a reassuring thumbs up while yeji nodded. with that, the three friends separated for their first class of the day. it wasn't long after when hyunjin felt a presence staring at him. but it was only when he reached the second floor's landing when na jaemin tapped his shoulder.</p><p>"hey hyunjin," he said, the same wide smile hyunjin had seen over and over plastered on his face. "are you headed for class? here," jaemin said, rummaging through his backpack. he then pulled out a carton of milk and a pack of homemade cookies and handed it to hyunjin.</p><p>"um, it's okay," hyunjin smiled. "i-i'm allergic to dairy."</p><p>jaemin pouted, but grabbed hyunjin's hand to put the snacks in between them. "jinnie, i saw you and seungmin have ice cream one time at the convenience store." <em>shit,</em> hyunjin thought. "so it's okay," jaemin continued. "don't worry about it. i'll always be here to provide snacks for you when you want to."</p><p>"jaemin, the thing is—"</p><p>"okay, get going!" the communication major exclaimed. "i don't want you to be late for class. i'll see you later, though!"</p><p>and before hyunjin could utter another word, jaemin had already hopped down the stairs and out of earshot. hyunjin could only sigh at the situation he was stuck in. it wasn't like jaemin was a bad person. he just couldn't seem to take no for an answer.</p><p>hyunjin sighed, putting the snacks in his bag anyway. all he wanted was to get to class early this morning, but two things prevented that from happening. one being his encounter with jaemin again, and second being the ungodly amount of girls that were gathering around two students in the second floor's hallway, making it hard for him to pass through.</p><p>he tried pushing through, catching a quick glimpse of a girl with short black hair and a boy whose annoyed expression was clearly pasted on his face. hyunjin shrugged. <em>i didn't know students subscribed to campus love teams now,</em> he thought.</p><p>hyunjin then finally slipped out of the small crowd and made his way to the next flight of stairs, leaving behind the couple, the crowd of girls, and the thought that for a second, the boy seemed to look right at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. instagram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>03</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>IT</em></strong> was lunch period and hyunjin made his way to the usual table he and his friends sat at, a tray balanced on both hands. yeji didn't budge when hyunjin sat next to her and pushed her unfinished meal to the side as a joke.</p>
<p>"oh someone's busy," hyunjin commented.</p>
<p>seungmin chuckled from across hyunjin. "i think she's looking at some student's profile," he stated. "apparently, he gained popularity over the weekend after the opening festival's last night."</p>
<p>hyunjin nodded, a mischievous smile forming on his lips. "is he handsome? is yeji into him?" </p>
<p>yeji nudged hyunjin's side, making him drop one of his chopsticks. "shut up, hyunjin. i'm only looking at this post in hope to find the girl drummer's name," yeji said. "also, it isn't the student's profile since i read a comment saying he doesn't even have any social media."</p>
<p>"so you're looking through posts about the guitar boy to get info about the drummer girl," seungmin noted, making yeji nod and look away from her phone for the first time in ten minutes. she then shrugged, looking at seungmin's disappointed expression.</p>
<p>"what?" yeji demanded. "am i not allowed to do that?"</p>
<p>seungmin shook his head. "forget it. i'm sure nothing can stop you when it comes to girls."</p>
<p>"what is it about the guitar boy anyway?" hyunjin asked, taking yeji's phone out of her hand. he was then greeted by the face of the same boy he saw in the second floor hallway, the same boy who had an annoyed expression on his face, the same boy who… he thought looked at him for a second. "oh wait, i saw him before."</p>
<p>"duh, he's Pacemaker's lead guitarist," seungmin said. "you know, that first band that played during the opening festival's last night?"</p>
<p>"no, i mean, in the hallway yesterday," hyunjin said. "he was with the short haired girl yeji keeps looking for. i'm not sure but they kind of look like a couple."</p>
<p>"a couple!?" yeji exclaimed, putting a hand on her heart in mock pain. "the world is unfair."</p>
<p>seungmin smiled at yeji's action. "why don't you try hitting on your roommate instead?"</p>
<p>"shut up seungmin!" yeji pouted. "we barely even talk. besides, i like the drummer girl but she's with the guitar boy."</p>
<p>"relax," seungmin said. "hyunjin <em>did</em> say he wasn't sure."</p>
<p>"but like, what's with him?" hyunjin asked, giving the disappointed yeji her phone back. "i mean, he plays guitar, sure. but his bandmates play instruments, too. what's so special that people have to crowd up around him in the hallway?" he asked, recalling the memory.</p>
<p>"beats me," seungmin said, taking one long sip from his iced tea. "maybe you should ask him." he then stood up, the sling of his bag over his shoulder. "anyway, i have to go early. god knows what mr. seo wants <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>the two friends waved goodbye as seungmin made his way back in the building. as hyunjin continued eating, he couldn't help but become a bit interested in this guitar boy who blew up over the weekend for a reason he had no idea about. he wished it was that easy, having people admire you so much for what you did. hyunjin wasn't a stranger to crowds and the attention.</p>
<p>in fact, he had an idea of what it felt like being the center of attention. but what was new to hyunjin was the instant fame that guitar boy gained. he was curious as to why people were so interested. the guy didn't even have any social media.</p>
<p>hyunjin's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar face at the other end of the lunch room. "yeji i swear to god if you leave me the moment he sees me, i'm going to castrate you alive," hyunjin muttered.</p>
<p>yeji then looked up from her phone, immediately spotting jaemin. but her focus wasn't on the boy who was scanning the room in hope to find hyunjin. it was on the plastic bag he was carrying. yeji smiled, saying, "i won't leave if you give me the food he's gonna hand to you."</p>
<p>hyunjin rolled his eyes. "deal but only because i don't want to be left alone with him."</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>"shit."</p>
<p>"is there anything wrong?" chan asked, rubbing jisung's back. the latter was seated on the amplifier, guitar rested on his lap and two different music sheets on the stand in front of him.</p>
<p>there was absolutely nothing wrong except for the fact that jisung totally forgot about the music club promotion that was going to take place that same week. that meant he had to learn both songs that day since practice started that day as well.</p>
<p>"nothing," jisung lied, but chan knew him too well to fall for it. the music production major smiled. "don't worry about it," he said. "you'll do well. you always do."</p>
<p>"yeah, besides you have a whole fanclub that'll cheer for you," ryujin giggled by the table next to minho who was organizing the applications.</p>
<p>chan gave ryujin a knowing look, making the sophomore zip her mouth with two fingers. he turned back to jisung, who had tousled his hair in frustration. "i just thought i'd finally have some time to spare for myself," jisung said.</p>
<p>"why don't you take a break for a while?" minho suggested. "i'm sure the band leader's okay with that."</p>
<p>chan smiled. "yes, i am," he said. "c'mon, ji. get up and help me with the flyers."</p>
<p>jisung finally put his guitar back on its stand and followed chan out of the music room. today, the insane amount of girls were nowhere to be found. they were probably busy, at least that's what jisung thought. and he was thankful for it. dodging cameras, snacks, and girls who would talk nonstop was getting tiring after all.</p>
<p>but another thing was stuck on jisung's mind as he helped chan hand out the flyers that day. he didn't want to think about it at all, but he knew even ryujin saw what he saw.</p>
<p>and so, after a few more flyers, jisung decided that maybe ryujin was right. it was time he finally joined instagram.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. music club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>04</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>THURSDAY</em></strong> had come and seungmin had heard nothing but complains from both yeji and hyunjin about their own love problems. first there was hyunjin wouldn't shut up, despite the many times seungmin wanted him to, about finding someone to help him <em>drive jaemin away.</em> seungmin didn't quite understand what was happening.</p><p>normally, girls would be swooning over hyunjin and begging for him to be their boyfriend. at least, that was what used to happen in high school. but for some reason, ever since entering university, the guitar boy, and jaemin, no one had paid attention to the once golden boy that was his best friend.</p><p>and then there was yeji, who tried her best to do <em>something</em> about her and the drummer girl. she had found the girl's instagram. her name was shin ryujin, and ever since yeji found out, she decided she would stop at nothing to get ryujin to talk to her—which of course, she hadn't succeeded at doing yet.</p><p>so seungmin thought of a brilliant idea. after all, of the three of them, he was convinced he owned the brain cells.</p><p>"what if i told you that i can help both of you with your little gay problems," seungmin said. it was free period for the three of them since it was day two of club recruitments. seungmin was in the photography club, yeji was in the cheer team, while hyunjin had dance. so whether or not free period was <em>actually</em> free period, the answer was obvious.</p><p>"for the <em>n</em>th time, i'm not gay," hyunjin said.</p><p>"the gay was aimed at yeji," seungmin side-eyed the dark haired boy. "so i was thinking, why not ask ryujin to pretend to be hyunjin's girlfriend, right? that way, yeji can talk to her <em>more</em> and hyunjin can solve his little jaemin problem." seungmin paused, putting a hand on his hip. "see? hitting two birds with one stone. i am <em>such</em> a genius."</p><p>"i'm not letting <em>this</em> dumbass benefit from me!" the two hwangs chorused, making a handful of students look their way. seungmin closed his eyes and breathed in. maybe it <em>wasn't</em> the best idea, considering the fact that yeji and hyunjin always wanted to one-up each other.</p><p>"look, think about it," seungmin started. "think of it as if you're <em>using</em> each other's need to benefit <em>yourself</em>."</p><p>it was a gamble seungmin was willing to play. he did find entertainment in seeing the endless fights yeji and hyunjin have every single day of their life. so he thought, <em>why not make things even more entertaining?</em> plus, at least he'd have helped them one way or another.</p><p>"risky," yeji concluded. "what if, if she <em>isn't</em> guitar boy's girlfriend, she ends up actually falling for hyunjin? that's gonna make it harder for me to get her!"</p><p>"and besides," hyunjin spoke up. "that <em>always</em> happens in tv shows and books. i don't even <em>like</em> that girl!"</p><p>seungmin rolled his eyes. at that moment, he felt the satisfaction of rolling his eyes at his friends after seeing their annoyed expressions. but seungmin <em>knew</em> how to work his way through the brains of the sibling-like pair. "hyunjin, you wanna get rid of jaemin or not?"</p><p>hyunjin slowly nodded, almost as if he were embarrassed to admit it. seungmin then turned to yeji. "and you, you wanna get closer to ryujin right?" and yeji muttered a "yeah."</p><p>"then are you two nutjobs willing to work together to get what you want or not?" seungmin asked. “i mean, sure, if you don’t want to, that’s totally fine. but don’t say i did nothing to help you.”</p><p>yeji sighed. "fine. what's your plan? i have about five minutes before the cheer team comes looking for me."</p><p>"they're both in the school band, right?" seungmin said. "one of you has to, uh… join."</p><p>there was a pause before yeji spoke again. "i don't think you heard me, seungmin. i gave <em>cheer team</em>, so that means no joining other clubs."</p><p>"and i have dance," hyunjin said. "who knows what taeyong's gonna say if i suddenly tell him i'm joining another club—in my <em>sophomore</em> year."</p><p><em>that's it</em>, seungmin thought as he closed his notes and stood up, slinging his camera bag over his shoulder. "well, i guess i tried. now, i'm heading over to the media room 'cause—"</p><p>" fine, i'll join the music club!" hyunjin exclaimed, making both yeji and seungmin turn their heads towards him.</p><p>"you're shitting me," yeji said.</p><p>"i'm not doing it for you, dumbo," hyunjin rolled his eyes. "i'm doing it for myself."</p><p>but the wide smile on yeji's face already made it obvious she was eons thankful for what hyunjin had just decided. she already also made her way at the other side of the table where hyunjin was seated and gave him a huge hug, which hyunjin was <em>not</em> a fan of.</p><p>"get off me, monkey," hyunjin said. "but if i don't get in, it's gonna be <em>your</em> turn to make a move to make her work with us."</p><p>"i mean, you know how to play an instrument, right?" seungmin asked.</p><p>"sure," hyunjin said. "<em>mary had a little lamb</em> on the piano."</p><p>"oh god," seungmin exhaled. "of <em>course</em> you do."</p><p>"i'll teach you then," yeji said. "but that's one meal an hour—"</p><p>"pass."</p><p>"hyunjin!"</p><p>"i'm not paying you for your shitty piano skills!" hyunjin exclaimed, getting up from his seat as well.</p><p>"says you!" yeji stick her tongue out. "come on, hwang. you <em>wanna</em> agree but you just can't because it makes you look like a loser."</p><p>"shut the fuck up, yeji."</p><p>"<em>you</em> two shut up," seungmin said, a hand already on his forehead. "friday's the last day of recruitment, so maybe we can meet in the afternoon to apply, then tomorrow, you and yeji can go practice an audition song or whatever."</p><p>"i'm regretting this already," hyunjin sighed.</p><p>"too late, you volunteered," yeji smirked.</p><p>"shut up, let's go. i have to warm up before practice," hyunjin finally said, completely defeated.</p><p>the plan wasn't <em>that</em> bad. in fact, hyunjin was thankful that seungmin actually thought of a way to help them. hyunjin just wasn't used to pretending to like someone, much less pretend to go out with them or pretend to be their boyfriend.

it was a new experience and hyunjin wasn't sure if it was going to be worth the time and effort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. moral support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>hi omg sorry for taking a while to update! thank you so much for being patient with me! i think after this chapter, the story's gonna continue faster :D i hope you enjoy!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>05</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em><strong>"MY</strong></em> my, these are a <em>lot</em> more applicants than the ones who actually submitted forms," minho grinned at the line of students waiting to sign up at the desk where ryujin sat. the club hallway wasn't usually this crowded what with all the clubs recruiting members, but today it was.</p>
<p>"i'm impressed, ji," ryujin said, guiding a student where to sign on the paper in front of her. "you've done an <em>amazing</em> job at recruiting."</p>
<p>"i didn't do anything," jisung retorted.</p>
<p>"i mean, you did help with handing out flyers," chan said, putting a hand on jisung's shoulder. he was clearly oblivious to what ryujin had meant with her statement. "don't worry, ji. i'll credit you for your work."</p>
<p>"babe, i'm not sure—"</p>
<p>but chan was smiling sweetly at minho, eyebrows lifted as if to ask what did i not understand? so minho decided to shut his mouth.</p>
<p>jisung shook his head. unlike chan, he knew exactly what ryujin had meant and he wasn't happy about it. all he wanted to at the moment was for the day to finish so he can go back to his dorm room and invite his other best friend, felix, to play games. jisung wasn't a gamer, but felix's presence always seemed to make him relax. and right now, that was <em>exactly</em> what he needed.</p>
<p>"thank you," ryujin smiled at another student. "please don't forget that friday's audition day!" she then turned around to where minho sat on his phone. "hey, minho. make yourself useful. it's your turn on the desk."</p>
<p>"are you speaking to me informally?" minho raised an eyebrow. "you better watch your—"</p>
<p>"chan! minho's being lazy again!" ryujin exclaimed, cutting minho off before he could finish his sentence. the latter mouthed swear words at the sophomore before finally getting up and taking her spot on the desk. ryujin then made her way to a standing <em>and</em> slouching jisung (ryujin was sure his posture was getting worse by the day) and stood next to him, shoulders touching.</p>
<p>"sung, i have something to show you," ryujin said in a soft voice.</p>
<p>"what do you want now," jisung asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.</p>
<p>"far back of the line, girl with two ponytails with pink and green highlights," ryujin said. "looks familiar, right?"</p>
<p>jisung rolled his eyes. he was sure ryujin was just trying to get him to like another girl. despite the many failed attempts, she didn't seem to give up, and it didn't look like she would any time soon. but jisung knew it was all a joke. ryujin <em>did</em> know his preferences after all. so he looked anyway, finding the girl with two ponytails with pink and green highlights. she wasn't hard to miss, considering the blonde mop of hair.</p>
<p>she stood in line as she continuously poked one of the guys who was with her. he then pinched her side, making her slap his arm. the two then started bickering before the other guy hit both their heads, making them flinch and finally stop.</p>
<p>"fuck," jisung muttered. "you think she's auditioning?"</p>
<p>ryujin shrugged, already grinning. "beats me. but if she does, then you probably have a chance."</p>
<p>"i most likely don't," jisung said, putting a hand in his pocket. "besides, why do those two <em>have</em> to be with her? i'm going to be nervous when they're up front."</p>
<p>"moral support?" ryujin suggested. "but what if, one of the <em>boys</em> audition?"</p>
<p>"don't you dare."</p>
<p>"i mean it isn't impossible!" ryujin said. "they <em>are</em> in line with her, you know."</p>
<p>"moral support?" jisung mocked ryujin's earlier tone, shaking his head ever so slightly to piss her off.</p>
<p>ryujin was just about to say something else when she heard chan call her to help him with more club requirements. the sophomore immediately left her spot, leaving jisung as he stared at the girl with two ponytails, the brown haired boy who had glasses resting on his nose, and the same boy he had locked eyes with that day in the hallway when he and ryujin were crowded with students.</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>"i'm nervous," hyunjin admitted, twirling a piece of yeji's hair in his fingers. "i can see her right there."</p>
<p>"<em>you're</em> nervous? <em>i'm</em> the one who's in love with her!" yeji exclaimed. "you better not do anything to make her actually like you, alright?"</p>
<p>hyunjin nodded, mostly just to shut yeji up. there were two other students before him, giving him less time to think about what to say. a red-haired boy sat at the desk and right behind stood the guitar boy who seemed to catch everyone's attention.</p>
<p>up close, hyunjin thought he seemed pretty average. <em>maybe it's the blonde streak</em>, he thought. it did look good on him, but other than that there wasn't anything special about the guitar boy. he was going through at the forms that sat in a separate pile next to a box.</p>
<p>"hi, excuse me?" the red-haired boy snapped hyunjin out of his trance, making him turn his attention to the grinning boy that sat on the chair in front of him. whether or not he saw hyunjin staring at guitar boy, he didn't let it show. "hwang hyunjin, right?"</p>
<p>hyunjin's lips parted and at that moment, the guitar boy looked up, almost as if he was startled by the mention of his name. and for a quick second again, their eyes met. "you're in the dance team," minho observed, the smile unfading. "taeyong's your leader, right?"</p>
<p>hyunjin nodded ever so slightly, tearing his eyes from the guitar boy's gaze. he looked to his side, only to find out that yeji and seungmin had stepped a few feet away, disabling him of back up. "uh, yeah. i just thought that i'd join another club this year."</p>
<p>the red-haired boy nodded. "great. what instrument?"</p>
<p>"piano," hyunjin almost said immediately and regretting right after. but he figured it was already too late to back out.</p>
<p>"okay, nice," the guy said, writing the details down on a form. "friday. 3 minutes minimum and 5 minutes max. don't forget to wear a smile on your face, alright?"</p>
<p>hyunjin bowed, thanking him. he then glanced back at the guitar boy who was already standing a few feet away next to ryujin and the band leader, glaring daggers at him.</p>
<p>hyunjin turned his back, utterly confused. did the guitar boy hear his thoughts? did hyunjin say out loud that he was average in his eyes?</p>
<p>he figured he was never going to know, not unless he shows up at the audition that friday and ask him. there was just something about the guitar boy that didn't sit right with hyunjin.</p>
<p>was it the sudden love he was getting from all the girls?</p>
<p>or was it the way he looked at hyunjin as if he knew him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. good luck!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>06</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em><strong>YO</strong></em> chill, ji. we've got plenty of time to play."</p><p>jisung had ignored felix's comment for the fourth time. it was thursday night, one night before he gets to see highlight haired girl and her friend. it didn't have to matter to jisung that her friend was auditioning, but minho acknowledged the fact that he was in the dance team, which made it seem he wanted the boy to admit there was an ulterior reason as to why he was suddenly auditioning.</p><p>ryujin said he was overthinking, and jisung hated to admit it. who wouldn't, anyway?</p><p>felix shrieked the moment jisung came in first, him being a split-second away from earning the title. he watched as his little yellow shy guy waved around at his achievement. he looked over to his best friend whose eyes were fixated on the screen. "han jisung," he said, in the deepest voice he could muster. jisung didn't flinch. he was used to felix's unusually deep voice.</p><p>"what do you want," jisung deadpanned.</p><p>"something's bothering you," felix said, choosing a different map in the 150 cc speed section. "i can tell by the way you're so into the game."</p><p>"nothing is," jisung said, eyes still glued to the screen as felix chose the same shy guy, him choosing isabelle instead of yoshi this time. "audition day is tomorrow."</p><p>"you're auditioning for something?"</p><p>"no," he said. "but remember highlight haired girl? her <em>friend</em> is. and by that i mean, her <em>friend friend</em>—<em>the</em> friend."</p><p>it took time for felix to process what jisung had just said, him not being able to accelerate at the start of the game. "wait, you mean—"</p><p>"yeah," jisung exhaled. "and i don't even know why he'd want to audition. i've never even seen him have interest in music before."</p><p>"he dances?"</p><p>"i know, but the instrument playing kind," jisung said, pausing the game. </p><p>felix pursed his lips. "what do you feel about it?" he then put the controller down, focusing on jisung. the latter then turned his head towards him, the first time in thirty minutes.</p><p>"i'm not sure either," he answered. "ryujin thinks it's just nothing. like it's for a change. but i don't get why. what happened to him to want this kind of change? i don't know if <em>i'll</em> be able to like, relax and keep it cool."</p><p>"just ignore him," felix suggested. "he wouldn't know unless your actions would be loud enough for him to see what's up."</p><p>jisung sighed in defeat. felix knew him all too much for him to pretend he wasn't right. "fine," he said. "it's just weird being so close to him."</p><p>felix smiled, unpausing the game. "for the first time in a long time?" he said, and jisung nodded. it was nice to know jisung was paying attention to his emotions. he was never one to let them get the best of him. he was never one to be speaking so much about them either. despite this, he knew exactly when jisung was bothered by something or when something tapped his curiosity.</p><p>ever since jisung had come out, he had become even more cautious of the people he let in his life. he was convinced that ryujin and felix were enough. but that was high school.</p><p>little did he know, he was going to meet someone who might break down the walls he had built around himself.</p><p>it was up to him now whether or not he wanted to let his walls be broken or not.</p><p>•</p><p>"god you suck," yeji commented.</p><p>"shut up hwang," hyunjin said, cracking his knuckles. "it's impossible to focus with all your blabbering."</p><p>that same night when jisung had spilled the tea to felix about hyunjin and his sudden interest in music, hyunjin was alone yeji in the dance practice room at 7pm. recruitments had gone well this year, thankfully so their quota was reached before 5pm that day. taeyong was grateful, thanking everyone who had come with a matching smile.</p><p>seungmin had other <em>more important</em> things to do. hyunjin had pouted at him that afternoon after hearing the dreadful news that seungmin would be leaving him with yeji. alone. but hyunjin could never argue with seungmin so he shut his mouth and nodded. three hours and a few bottles of water later, the two hwangs had finally finished their practice. seungmin had reminded hyunjin to <em>be nice</em> because yeji had brought her own keyboard all the way to the dance room just for hyunjin to practice.</p><p>but being nice has its limits, that's what hyunjin has in mind. besides, of course she did. it was a step closer to talking to the love of her life, yeji's words, not hyunjin's.</p><p>"well that wasn't bad, was it?" yeji asked. "there's something about you right now that i don't get."</p><p>hyunjin raised a eyebrow as he unplugged the keyboard, helping yeji put it back in its case. "what do you mean?"</p><p>yeji shrugged. "i don't know. i didn't really expect you to agree to audition just because you wanted to get rid of jaemin. it was probably more shocking to me than it was to taeyong when you told him today."</p><p>hyunjin sighed. "it's an act of desperation, okay?"</p><p>"yeah, but are you really <em>that</em> desperate?" yeji asked, zipping up the keyboard's case. she then pointed at it, eyes on hyunjin. of course she wanted him to carry it all the way to the girls' dormitory. it was at the other end of the school, away from the boys' dorm but hyunjin owed this to her, so he agreed anyway.</p><p>hyunjin had given it thought, yeji's question. <em>was</em> he that desperate to get rid of jaemin? would this whole plan even work? what if it didn't? would all this ever go to waste? or was he interested in something else that's why he decided to audition? hyunjin wasn't entirely sure.</p><p>"look, what's important is that we get what we want," hyunjin said after locking the dance room's door. "let's both hope they accept me tomorrow."</p><p>yeji smiled, nodding. "you did well at practice today. <em>the three b's</em> isn't a bad audition song after all."</p><p>"are you sure? what if they laugh at me for playing something that isn't an actual song?" hyunjin asked. </p><p>"that is an actual song!" yeji gasped, putting a hand over her heart for the extra dramatic effect. "how dare you critic them for it."</p><p>"ah, whatever," hyunjin said, giving yeji the well-practiced eye-roll. "let's get you back to your dorm before curfew starts. and don't forget to remind them there that we're friends and not romantically involved."</p><p>"don't worry, jinnie. i'm sure they—"</p><p>before yeji was able to finish her sentence, she had stopped abruptly. eyes wide in shocked at what she was looking at in front of her. hyunjin looked at the direction. the girl had come from the left, rounding the corner so fast she almost slipped, but she had regained her balance, pushing up her sleeves as she ran towards them. "no way," yeji said. </p><p>the girl was getting close and it was when she slowed down, eyes spotting the two friends, when hyunjin realized who it was. the closer she got, she slower she went until she was a few feet away from them. yeji had already stopped on her tracks.</p><p>"hey!" ryujin exclaimed. "auditioning tomorrow right?" </p><p>hyunjin had to be nudged for him to realize that the question was directed at him. "oh, yeah, yep," he answered. </p><p>ryujin then smirked, a confident expression on her face. she then looked at the keyboard hyunjin was carrying. it was the way she carried herself, if that makes sense, that made her stand out—hair half up and glasses sitting on her nose. her purple hoodie was bright against the street light that illuminated above them. she didn't look like she was dressed for a gig. "right, good luck. see you tomorrow, hyunjin."</p><p>ryujin then sprinted off, picking up speed as soon as her legs started moving once again. hyunjin and yeji had watched her round the other corner before yeji turned to hyunjin.</p><p>"you've got to be kidding me," she said.</p><p>"what— <em>ow!</em>" hyunjin exclaimed after getting punched in the arm. "what was that for!? i almost dropped your keyboard!"</p><p>"how does she know your name!?" yeji exclaimed, eyes looking as of hyunjin had betrayed her. </p><p>"well because i submitted an application, dumbo!" hyunjin exclaimed back.</p><p>yeji was already pouting, eyes still tainted with pain as if it was hyunjin's fault that ryujin knew his name. it was funny to see yeji struggle with her love problems, so hyunjin shook his head, putting an arm around her shoulders. "come on, yeji," he laughed. "i'll introduce you to her tomorrow, don't worry."</p><p>"you make sure," yeji said in her pouty voice. "this is my chance to get a girlfriend, a girlfriend. don't take it away from me."</p><p>"god you're dramatic," hyunjin said. "i promise. just make sure you'll be there when it's my turn."</p><p>"of course, anything for ryu," yeji said.</p><p>"for what?"</p><p>"i said for <em>you</em>. clean your ears next time."</p><p>"i'm gonna drop your keyboard right now—"</p><p>"i'm kidding. hurry up, i'm hungry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>hey! aaa i'm sorry it took long for a new update. i kinda got really busy, but hopefully i'll be able to update regularly soon. i hope you liked this chapter! they'll soon be interacting in the next chapters aaaaaa</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. keyboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em> 07</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>"SOMEONE</em></strong> looks tired today."</p>
<p>if it weren't for the donuts and the iced americano that was on the main table, jisung would have already made his way to where ryujin was sitting to pinch her. how was she energetic after their band's escapade last night? don't get things wrong, all they did was attend a local band festival. the problem was, the show started the moment curfew does as well. being students who stayed in the school's dorm, jisung and ryujin had to run a marathon to the back of the school to catch chan and minho as they waited for them in the car.</p>
<p>it wasn't really a race either, but there was a silent battle between the two best friends to see who'd arrive there first. jisung won, making ryujin blame him for living in the boys' dormitory (it was conveniently closer to the back of the school), like he was <em>supposed</em> to be living somewhere else other than the boys' dorm. she just loves her victory, alright.</p>
<p>but there was one thing that kept jisung from backfiring at ryujin's incessant complaining. "and i bumped into highlight haired girl and hyunjin so i had stop and wish him luck, right?" ryujin panted as she closed her side of the door.</p>
<p>there was a fine smile plastered on minho's face already, ready to tease the younger friend in case he made any reaction besides the obvious smile and excitement you would usually display when someone told you about your person of interest (jisung refuses to call it a crush).</p>
<p>"what'd they say?" jisung asked, looking out the window, trying to make it look like he wasn't entirely interested. but ryujin scooted over to his side of the car, leaning her head on his shoulder as well as wrapping her arms around his. "come on sungie, you're jealous," she singsonged. she then laughed, scooting away. "nothing. he didn't say anything because i sprinted off before he could utter a word. but of course, for your satisfaction, you can always wish him good luck tomorrow as well when you see him."</p>
<p>"i didn't particularly ask what <em>he</em> said," jisung rolled his eyes. the closer it was for hyunjin to be interacting with any of jisung's band members, the louder ryujin got with her teasing. this time, she wouldn't hold back even after chan asks her to stop. thankfully though, she knows not to do it in front of other people. the loud teasing was for jisung's, minho's, and chan's ears only.</p>
<p>so after the comment the next day about him being tired, ryujin had her mouth shut the entire time she assisted chan with the interviews. it was the last day of club auditions and the applicants (read: fans) were crowding up outside. normally, a crowd wouldn't bother jisung, but that was only if he was standing on a stage. the growing number of people outside was turning into a nuisance, and jisung could see it in chan's face.</p>
<p>"hey uh—"</p>
<p>
  <em>AAAAAAAAAAAA!</em>
</p>
<p>jisung was cut off by the loud screaming the moment he stepped outside of the band room. "hey okay, uh auditions are about to start soon and we'd really appreciate it if only the auditionees will be in the room and in the waiting area? it's—it's not a show, your friends will do fine. you don't need to watch—"</p>
<p>"can everyone please disperse already?" minho's loud voice boomed from behind jisung. <em>second time to be interrupted today</em>, he thought. the iced americano on the main table looked really good, but the instant stress was putting him in a bad mood as well.</p>
<p>"alright, yep!" minho said as the crowded started to disperse at his command. minho was a lot scarier than jisung, and he knew that so he was thankful for the backup despite getting cut off for the second time in less than a minute. "bye bye! you can just ask your friends how it went and what're jisung's answers to your questions later."</p>
<p>"minho!"</p>
<p>"i'm kidding," the older smiled. "auditionees, please come this way."</p>
<p>it didn't take long before jisung saw him. at the back of the small crowd of students who were left, jisung had spotted hyunjin's mop of black hair. he had told highlight haired girl something before she waved and started walking away. and when hyunjin looked up, jisung couldn't help but freeze the moment their eyes met once again.</p>
<p><em>oh boy</em>, he thought. <em>this is going to be one hell of a day.</em></p>
<p>•</p>
<p>"so," chan started, looking through hyunjin's application. "hwang hyunjin. i'm pleasantly surprised you want to join us."</p>
<p>thirty minutes later, jisung was seated next to chan in the interview room. he was originally assigned to the actual audition section but ryujin had insisted she didn't want anyone doing anything wrong with her drumset so she switched places last minute. did she really wait for jisung's approval though? no, not really.</p>
<p>hyunjin smiled the slightest. "yeah, uh, i wanted to try something new this year. and i just felt like playing an instrument was the change i needed."</p>
<p>"i'd like to remind you, though, that if you get in and you're scheduled for a gig, you'll have to be practicing three days a week," chan said, tone full of concern. "i'd love to accept you if you ever pass the audition but would that be okay for you? i know the dance team's routine is pretty hectic and that you guys practice four days a week."</p>
<p>"i mean if he <em>wants</em> this change then he'd have to agree." it was the first time jisung had said something in the few minutes he was sitting there, staring at the application in chan's hands. he looked up this time, looking at hyunjin straight in the eye. </p>
<p>in hyunjin's point of view, all he could think of was <em>god this guy's a freak.</em> also, why was he the one interviewing? he was supposed to commence step one in their plan: get ryujin to be interested in him. it wasn't something hyunjin would have preferred at all, but it seemed as though he had no choice. but how could he do that with han jisung in the way?</p>
<p>"yeah, sure," hyunjin said, tearing his eyes away from jisung's stare. he looked back at chan and smiled again. "it's totally fine with me. i can adjust to my environment real quick." false. okay, semi-false. if he really is able to adjust quickly, then he wouldn't be here in the first place, right?</p>
<p>but hyunjin's smile did not waver. chan stood up, tapping the papers on the table with his hands. "alrighty then, we hope to see you again if you pass. you can proceed to the next room. ryujin and minho are waiting for you there."</p>
<p>hyunjin nodded, standing up. "thank you." he then bowed to chan and jisung. jisung who was having a staring contest with the table. hyunjin then walked towards the next room, backpack slung on his shoulder, and turned the knob, pushing it open.</p>
<p>"hyunjin!" the cheery voice of ryujin called. <em>nice,</em> hyunjin thought. it was going to be easier to ask ryujin to help him with her confident and carefree attitude showing. he then bowed to the both of them. "hi."</p>
<p>"hey," minho singsonged. "take a seat. we've prepared various instruments that you might want to play." he pointed to each instrument. "there's the guitar, the bass, the keyboard, the violin, and the drumset. i have to warn you about the drumset, though. owner's right here. she might pummel you to the ground if you break anything."</p>
<p>"i will pummel <em>you</em> to the ground if you keep saying that to every person who walks in here," ryujin said. she then turned to face hyunjin, who was embarrassingly and awkwardly standing by the door where he came from. "have you met jisung yet?... and chan?"</p>
<p>hyunjin nodded. "yeah. asked me questions and stuff."</p>
<p>she nodded. "cool, cool. go ahead, choose an instrument or should i say, instruments. you're free to do what you want."</p>
<p>"but it does say in your application that you play the piano," minho said, holding a piece of paper, probably one that was attached to his application form, in his hand. "let's hear you do that first."</p>
<p>hyunjin nodded, setting his bag on the ground next to the guitar. he then made his way to the keyboard, as he prayed to every superior being he thought would exist. god? jesus? allah? muhammad ali? apollo? mozart? who else composed music?</p>
<p>resting his fingers on the keys, he sighed. if he was going to embarrass himself today, it better not be in front of ryujin.</p>
<p>"excuse me—"</p>
<p>he then pressed the first few keys to the <em>three b's</em> but no sound came out. hyunjin blinked, looking around the keyboard to see what was wrong. <em>shit</em>, he thought. <em>that would've been a smooth intro.</em></p>
<p>"hyunjin—"</p>
<p>
  <em>fuck, they noticed. i'm dead, i'm doomed. not only am i gonna get rid of jaemin, i'm also embarrassing myself and yeji's not going to let me hear the end of it.</em>
</p>
<p>"hyunjin, you forgot to plug the keyboard in," minho said. "here, hold on. i'll do it for you."</p>
<p>it was too late to react anyway because minho had already crouched beside him, plugging the keyboard into the extension. "sorry about that," he apologized. "i didn't realize the last person who used it unplugged it as well."</p>
<p>"n-no, it's okay," hyunjin said. "thanks."</p>
<p>"no problem," minho said, walking back to his seat. "go ahead."</p>
<p>a couple of notes later and a wrong one, hyunjin was finished, hands shaking as he stood back up and walk towards the middle of the room. </p>
<p>"you want me to be honest?" ryujin said, arms crossed. <em>oh god</em>, hyunjin thought. "that really wasn't bad."</p>
<p>minho nodded. "i don't play the keyboard but i saw your hands. that was great leveling, if that makes sense."</p>
<p>"really?"</p>
<p>"yeah," minho smiled. "do you want to play anything else? do you play guitar?"</p>
<p>hyunjin pursed his lips, slightly shaking his head. "i don't. but i'm willing to be taught if given the chance."</p>
<p>"sure," ryujin said. "we have just the right person to do so. anyway, i'll ask this again, though i'm sure chan has filled you in already. if you get in, and we have an event coming up, practice is three days a week. will you be able to attend by then despite dance?"</p>
<p>hyunjin nodded, almost immediately. "yeah, i'm good with that."</p>
<p>"excellent," minho said, standing up. he then reached over and gave his hand to shake. "i guess we'll send you a message soon."</p>
<p>hyunjin took his hand, shaking it. "thank you, i appreciate it."</p>
<p>ryujin and minho watched as hyunjin picked up his bag from the floor and walked out, bowing twice again before exiting the door. there was already a smile on ryujin's face, but minho had an uncomic expression.</p>
<p>"what?" ryujin asked. "he was good."</p>
<p>"i know that," minho said, still looking at where hyunjin had exited a few moments earlier. "but do you think it'll be a good idea to let him in? you know how jisung can be dismissive when it comes to things that make him uncomfortable. he can get really annoying when he doesn't cooperate."</p>
<p>ryujin huffed. "as if you aren't used to him being like that," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>"you're no better than him when it comes to being annoying," minho said, glaring at her.</p>
<p>ryujin stuck her tongue out at him. "whatever. we're still going to be talking it out with everyone else anyway."</p>
<p>"yeah, sure. that is if jisung has anything left to say."</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>"so i may have messed up," hyunjin sighed, plopping down on the bench.</p>
<p>a few hours after the audition, yeji had set up a meeting place for the three of them to talk about what happened. seungmin didn't exactly approve of this since he had a major 30 minutes after, but yeji didn't exactly ask either whether he approved or not.</p>
<p>"don't you always do," seungmin stated, eyes glued to the notebook he was writing on. "it's always <em>that was a bad performance</em> or <em>i messed up.</em>"</p>
<p>"i'm sure you did fine," yeji said.</p>
<p>"i forgot to plug the keyboard in," hyunjin pouted.</p>
<p>"ooh, that's kinda embarrassing," yeji said, smiling awkwardly. "but that's fine. look, people make mistakes because they're nervous. i'm sure a lot of the other auditionees made a mistake today."</p>
<p>hyunjin nodded, silently thanking yeji for the positivity. "and honestly, back to the topic of guitar boy and drummer girl, the guy doesn't seem nice at all! he kept glaring at me every time we see each other!"</p>
<p>"maybe he's intimidated?" seungmin suggested, finally looking up from his notebook for a second. "or maybe <em>you're</em> looking at him weirdly. i know you when you don't like someone, hyunjin."</p>
<p>"i—" hyunjin immediately put a hand to his chest in offense. "i don't even know him!"</p>
<p>"oh no, hold on," yeji said, looking up as if the sky had answers to hyunjin's complaints. "what if ryujin told him she wished you luck last night and he's overprotective over her? what if… what if," she gasped loud enough for seungmin to glare at her after getting frightened. "what if he <em>is</em> her boyfriend!? hyunjin i'm doomed!"</p>
<p>"<em>you're</em> doomed!?" hyunjin exclaimed. "<em>i'm</em> the one who auditioned against my will!"</p>
<p>"you volunteered," seungmin reminded him.</p>
<p>"i volunteered for my sake!" hyunjin said. "that's it, i'm quitting. hold on, let me text the number—"</p>
<p>"no!" yeji reached over to hyunjin and grabbed his phone. "please hyunjin. be a good friend and get me a girlfriend already."</p>
<p>"i think you're forgetting the fact that i'm doing this for <em>me.</em> now give me back my phone, hwang!" hyunjin leaned forward, but yeji had already gotten up from her seat and got behind seungmin who was visibly sick of the hwangs' bickering.</p>
<p>yep, he thought. that suggestion was a bad idea. except it really wasn't. and later on, seungmin would realize he served as a catalyst in his friends' future relationships. "alright, i'm off to class," seungmin said, getting up, ignoring the fact that yeji was using him as a shield.</p>
<p>hyunjin sighed, plopping back down in his seat, waiting instead for yeji to give his phone back. "bye minnie, see you at the dorm later."</p>
<p>as seungmin walked away, yeji plopped back down as well in her own seat. "you look dejected," she stated.</p>
<p>"yeah, i'm just afraid i'll make a fool out of myself joining that band and if our plan doesn't work after they accept me, then i'll be stuck in a place i'm not interested in. plus, that jisung guy would be pissed. i just know it."</p>
<p>"i can go talk to him and ask him to be nice to you if you want," yeji suggested, putting his phone back on the table. hyunjin then reached for it to check the time. "no thanks," he said. "i… i think i have another plan in mind if it doesn't work."</p>
<p>"what is it?"</p>
<p>"don't worry," hyunjin said, getting up from his seat. "i'll do it alone, and if that doesn't work… prepare a eulogy."</p>
<p>"hyunjin!"</p>
<p>but yeji was too late to say anything else. hyunjin had sprinted off, going back to the music room. whatever he had in mind, she hoped he wouldn't end up actually humiliating himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>